the_amazing_world_of_gumballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Law
"The Law" is the fifteenth episode of Season 3 episode of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the ninety-first episode overall. Synopsis The Doughnut Sheriff shows Gumball and Darwin that the smallest misdemeanor can lead to a breakdown in law. Plot It is a scorching day in Elmore, and Gumball and Darwin are sweltering at their home. They hear the jingle of the ice cream truck, and they rush toward it. Unfortunately, they have to stop at a crosswalk and wait for the green signal as customers buy their ice creams. When Felicity and her son, Billy, receive the last ice cream, an impatient Gumball has had enough and attempts to jaywalk. In an instant, Doughnut Sheriff halts him. He then tickets him for violating the law. Doughnut Sheriff then goes on to explain the importance of the law, and Gumball remarks that it is "not his job to be cool." Doughnut Sheriff takes offense, and counters that cops can be cool, explaining that it was what he wanted to be when he was a kid. He invites the boys to go for a ride in his police car. Gumball and Darwin both pretend to be arrested since they do not want anyone to think they are friends with him. They continue to pretend to be handcuffed until Darwin asks Gumball to scratch his nose, and the Sheriff reminds them that they are not handcuffed, and Darwin has no nose. The boys ask the police officer what is so cool about his job. The Doughnut Sheriff explains how he files reports, tickets, goes out to lunch, and even filing a report on all the reports, making the Wattersons jump out of the moving car out of boredom. The Sheriff asks the two what he can do to prove that cops are cool. They start by using the police car's siren to scare some people (literally out of their shoes), then by mowing through some boxes. The Sheriff also says he can commandeer any vehicle he wants. They then go to ride a "kiddy" rocket which Gumball at first finds boring. Then the Doughnut Sheriff uses his taser on the rocket to make the ride wilder. He begins to use his taser on other things (including Bobert, a soda machine and on another taser) much to the amusement of the boys. After these events, Gumball takes back about what he said about cops being boring and says they are cool. The Doughnut Sheriff becomes overexcited at this, and starts going wild. He drives his police car recklessly and smashes it on a pole. The Sheriff uses his badge to commandeer another car and steals it (ordering Gumball and Darwin to ride with him). The Sheriff starts driving around Elmore recklessly (even driving with eyes closed, and in reverse), disobeying the law by believing he is the law much to the terror of the boys. Eventually he stops when he almost runs over a baby carriage being pushed by the Crocodile Woman. However the carriage turns out to only have trash in it, and the Sheriff, Gumball and Darwin are relieved. But when they bumped the carriage, a piece of trash flies from the carriage, and hits a baby nearby, making it cry. At the police station, the Chicken Bucket reprimands the three, mostly the Doughnut Sheriff. He eventually takes his badge. Depressed, the Sheriff hangs out with Gumball and Darwin near an ice cream truck, Felicity and Billy. Gumball tries to comfort him and asks who will protect their freedom and keep the streets safe now. He also says that the Sheriff needs his job back. When the Doughnut Sheriff does not agree, Gumball tests him by jaywalking. Nearby, Felicity sees him place a toe on the road (about to jaywalk) and suddenly loses her composure. She beats up the driver of the ice cream truck (unfortunately Larry) and steals it, driving recklessly. Gumball, Darwin and the Sheriff chase after her (the boys pushing the Sheriff on a baby carriage, with Darwin being the police siren). Felicity drives over the park, and into the streets again. When she does not listen to him telling her to pull over, the Sheriff asks the boys to get him behind the truck. He makes the truck flip over, and the truck stops near the police station, the ice cream attracting the Chicken Bucket. Felicity comes out of the truck, and holds the Chicken Bucket at Ice Cream-point. When the Sheriff says he can not do anything since he is not a cop anymore, the Chicken Bucket gives him back his position and his badge. The Sheriff then "shoots" (or throws ice cream) at Felicity, until one takes her down. Felicity is arrested, and the Chicken Bucket is speaking to a crowd of interested people and witnesses cheering for the Sheriff. Gumball and Darwin, wrapped in thermal blankets, asks the Sheriff (who has the Orange Woman in custody) for an ice cream. When asked what he will do with the woman, the Sheriff says he will do "what any cool cop would do" and lets her go with a warning. Gumball cannot believe that the Sheriff has released a "menace to society" and the Sheriff asks "too cool?". Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Doughnut Sheriff Supporting Characters *Felicity *Chicken Bucket Minor Characters *Kip Schlezinger (debut) *Purple Squirrel *Larry *Sarah *Masami *Billy *Idaho *Librarian *Tobias *Carmen *Jackie *Harold *Shooting Star *Pantsbully *Mr. Small *Rosie *Bobert *Cowboy *Siciliana *Quattro *Blue Elephant *Patrick *Newspaper Employee (cameo) *Hank *George *Colin and Felix *Martin *Karen *Marvin *Jeff *Alison *Principal Brown *Oval Family *Carmen's father *Shape People *Gary *Coffee Cop *French Fries *Hamburger Cop *Joan Trivia *This is the Doughnut Sheriff's first major role. *This is Felicity's second major role. Her first was in "The Extras." *The ice cream truck jingle is based on the show's end credits theme song, thus breaking the fourth wall. *This episode marks the first full-body appearance of a live-action character. *This is the second episode not written by Ben Bocquelet. The first episode was "The Vacation." Continuity *Bobert uses the same dance moves as in "The Hero." *Music from "The Pony" is reused. *This is the fourth time we see Bobert's combat mode. The other three were in "The Robot," "The Club," and "The Apology." *Billboards from "The World" reappear when Doughnut Sheriff is driving through Elmore. *Animation from "The Extras" is recycled when Colin and Felix scream at Doughnut Sheriff. Cultural References *A speed camera photograph captures the Doughnut Sheriff's police car going at 88 miles per hour, a reference to Back to the Future. *Gumball and Darwin singing "That's the sound of law enforcement!" is a reference to "Sound of da Police" by KRS-One. *The tune that Darwin hummed as Gumball encouraged the Doughnut Sheriff is America the Beautiful. *The Doughnut Sheriff stops Felicity with the precision immobilization technique, developed by the Fairfax County Police Department of Virginia, United States. *Gumball's line "That got out of hand quickly" is a reference to the line from Anchorman, "That escalated quickly." *During the chase against Felicity, a spoof of N.W.A's "Straight Outta Compton" plays in the background. Goofs/Errors *The Chicken Bucket throws his badge at the Doughnut Sheriff, but in the next scene, it disappears from the sheriff and reappears on the bucket's chest. *When Gumball says, "That got out of hand quickly," the Doughnut Sheriff's gold badge shows up on him, hidden behind Gumball, but you can see a point of the star. *For some reason, the outside of Doughnut Sheriff's car looks like a 1961 Chevrolet Biscayne, but the inside looks like a 1987 Chevrolet Caprice 9C1. Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes